


Cupid & Aphrodite

by G_Rafff



Category: Glee
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Love, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_Rafff/pseuds/G_Rafff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn tries her hand at online dating after re-settling in New York City after college graduation. Rachel, unknowingly falls for the blonde - romance ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In A State of Flux

# Cupid & Aphrodite

##  Chapter One:

### In A State of Flux

 

There's something about online dating that seems a little bit daunting – well in all sincerity, _it seems a lot more_ than a little daunting. But at 21, and incredibly beyond single; now seems more like the time to try it than any other. Carpe Diem and all that crap, right? So here goes.

Quinn stares blankly at the screen before her. It illuminates her small apartment brightly in the evening moonlight. She didn't think it would be this hard. Find an online dating site, set up a profile – and have at it. But who knew just how many sites there were for her to choose from. Some sites that could possibly reject her even; It was anxiety riden to the max. After an hour of perusing, she finally settles on a decent site she thinks. It has warm colors and lots of smiling faces – this lures her.

The profile making aspect of it all is upon her – and if she thought she was anxious before, she doesn't know what hit her. A username? She thinks…who knew that the fate of her future online dating career would fall upon the shoulders of her aptly crafted username. She suddenly remembers "You've Got Mail" and a smile breaks out on her face. If she can nab someone like '90's era Tom Hanks or Meg Ryan…than this is all worth it.

She types quickly and with deliberate strokes of her fingers into all of the allotted spaces:

**First Name:**

Quinn

**Last Name:**

Fabray

**Middle Initial (optional):**

N/A

**Sex (M/F):**

F

**Birthdate**

8/5/1994

**Email Address:**

lucfabq@nyu.edu

**Confirm Email Address:**

lucfabq@nyu.edu

**Password:**

********

**Confirm Password:**

********

**Username:**

QN_citygirl

**Interested in (Men/Women/Both):**

Women

**Seeking Partner Between the Ages of:**

20-25

**Hometown:**

Lima, OH

**Current City**

New York, NY

* * *

This part of the ordeal seems to have gone on for ages. And truthfully the initial rush of the whole online dating thing is beginning to wear thin rather fast. The only thing so far that has seemed to spike her heart rate was the exact moment when she came across the question that she has been looking forward to since this whole stupid idea popped into her blonde head. She shivers just thinking about it, and the absolute thrill she gets at the bluntness of it, as if it doesn't matter in the slightest – Quinn Fabray likes women. Yes, she does.

And this whole stupid online dating thing is just a way for her to test the waters. She's never slept or kissed or even romantically interacted with a girl. She just knows – and call her a late bloomer – but don't fault the girl for trying to step out of her intricately built box. There's an anonymity to the whole online dating thing – people don't know her or her back story – they have no need to know. They won't see that she's just a nervous young girl whose opening herself up to vulnerability for the first time – and Quinn is thrilled. Because suffice it to say – she doesn't think she has the confidence yet to step openly into a bar and approach the first girl she sees – she doesn't have the heart for failure… and so – for now, this will do.

After all of the initial questions have ended she's brought to the profile element of the site – and here she spends quite a bit more time than she'd care to admit filling out the quirks and facts about herself. She's always found it weird having to speak highly of herself – there's an air of self-righteousness to it she finds – something that strangely reminds her of Rachel Berry – the brunette would probably love this element of profile filling. She furrows her eyebrows at the fact that Rachel Berry has seeped into her random thoughts – it isn't the first time this has happened, especially since she's moved to New York City – but it never becomes any less weird.

But here it is. In all of it's glory. Finally complete, save for the empty profile picture space at the top left hand corner; the website tells her that she'll probably get more hits if she uploads a photo, but something in her subconscious tell her to keep it as far from anonymous as possibly – but to not give all of herself away. There's something alluring about mystery – and the fact that she doesn't want her picture on a dating site for the whole world to see.

She settles for her profile as is. Smiling to herself as she peruses the page. She skips over the match questions for now since it's starting to get late. But she can't help the feeling of accomplishment that seeps into her bones as she closes out the page. She cradles the small bottle of Coca – Cola in her hand and closes her laptop. It's been a long day of work and searching for grad school programs – she pulls back the covers to her bed and settles herself between the warm sheets as she lets sleep overtake her.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the city Rachel Berry sits perched up on her balcony staring intently at her computer. She is bored, and tired – but at that stage of exhaustion where she's even too spent to go to sleep. And so she grumbles her way through her inbox, and after checking all of her normal sites, she has no idea what to do with herself. You would think that a bright, new Broadway hopeful would have more pressing, interesting business to attend to on a Saturday night – but alas, here she is.

She has fallen into a pit of self –deprecation. These moments are very few and far between for Rachel Berry, but they are not non-existent. She's been single for months now – and she can't say that she misses the closeness of a warm body beside her as she sleeps – of a friend to whom she can truly miss, and confide in. She's never had many friends – or lovers for that matter – and right now – that fact is eating at her as the clock ticks away the dark minutes.

She takes a sip of her water, and sighs – remembering that profile she set up ages ago on an online dating website – she had set it up as an act of desperation – much like how tonight she checks on it in much of the same fashion. Her eyes scan her empty message box, before she clicks back to her profile page and peruses over her interests, height, goals, and aspirations absentmindedly. There is no picture – which is exactly how she likes it – she feels more comfortable that way – and still anonymous.

After a moment she finds herself skipping to the recently added section. And on a whim she alters her search specifications to select only women. You might be shocked that Rachel Berry would do such a thing – but in all honesty – Rachel has always been a lover of character, not of gender – and she needs a new experience in her life. After a few seconds she settles on an interesting profile – and although there is no picture – just a gray avatar much like her own – she is intrigued by the new user.

_QN_citygirl_

_Hmm_. She thinks as she reads through the information.

**About Me:**

_I've always found the act of tooting ones own horn to be somewhat arrogant, and a little weird. But here I am doing this myself. I guess you can feel free to call me a hypocrite, I certainly would._

_Now – to more pressing matters. There isn't anything remotely interesting about me, but I'll start with the basics. I love to sing – even though someone once told me that I'm a tremulous alto – It's never stopped me from belting out a Grammy worthy performance of Blondie in my shower. I also carry around a sketchbook with me at all times – It's a hobby I think, and I find myself drawing the most random scenes day by day – I don't usually like what I come up with, but who knows? Maybe someone will_

_I love animals – I used to have a dog when I was little, but he was hit by a car in my hometown when I was 7 – I still miss Rocky…well – I've lived in New York for all of three months now – I traveled here sort of on a whim. After graduating I think I just needed some time off to regroup and to just do something strictly for myself. And what better way to celebrate this new adventure than by moving to New York City!_

_So here I am – taking a year off to find myself. Drink bad coffee – go to great dive bars – meet fantastic people – and just smile and sing – and twirl. We mustn't forget the twirling._

_I need a new adventure in my life. Here I am beginning to think that this may not be such a bad idea after all.._

Rachel finds herself smiling to herself once she finishes the last sentence. She smirks, and scratches her jaw lightly as she continues reading down the page – she is surprised to find herself thoroughly intrigued by this mystery woman – the vagueness of it all is endearing – and there's a mystery there that she is drawn to.

**Interests:**

_Reading. Give me a great book and I'm lost in the clouds. No – really, I'm a book junkie. I also love old records – There is one in particular that I take with me everywhere. It's a Billie Holiday EP on vinyl, and it's the first record I ever bought. It's simply magical – I usher anyone who finds this page remotely interesting to listen to it._

_I like drawing as I said earlier – and I just love having fun, and finding things that I'm passionate about whether it be movies, art, books, festivals, musicals, etc._

_I used to sing in high school – and so I always find that to be a nice past time for me. And I love Cedar Point. You can take the girl out of the Midwest, but you can't take the Midwest out of the girl apparently apple cider and donuts in the fall is my kryptonite._

Rachel finds herself blushing. Who is this girl she muses to herself as she scrolls over the trivial information in the corner. 5'5, slim/athletic build, leo, eyes: hazel. If Rachel knew better she would have found all of this information oddly familiar – but she's just so overcome with intrigue that she is left bewildered and bashfully smitten. She looks at the photos tab and sees that like her own profile there are none. She curses inwardly at the loss. And so with a newfound courage she clicks the message tab.

She is left staring at a blank text box for thirty long minutes before she finds the courage to type – it takes her another twenty to hit send. And now that she's left staring at the screen, she buries her head in her hands and groans before closing her MacBook unceremoniously and trotting off to bed.

She sighs into her pillow as she pulls herself into bed and mutters against the cotton sheets.

"What have I done?" Before she lets her exhausted body finally succumb to the necessities of sleep. Her dreams are addled with the mysterious blonde all night as she dozes.

* * *

Quinn doesn't wake up until close to 11am, but when she does the first thing she finds herself doing is checking her computer. She knows that it's highly improbable to have hits on her profile – but you can't help it if the girl is excited. She finds herself rifling through her inbox, and there before her still sleepy eyes are two messages. The blonde can't help but squeal as she opens the first.

**From:** _LonniLUVR4382_ **at 12:52am**

_U sound so fuckin hot. Wanna share pics?_

Quinn grimaces. Her mood completely shattered. How disgustingly vile she thinks as she deletes the message – and now she's much less interested in what the other message has to say. If this is what she signed up for – she can't help but feel completely disappointed. She wavers on whether or not to open the other message on her screen, and it takes her all of thirty seconds before her curiosity gets the best of her.

**From:** _BroadwayStar_ **at 1:47am**

_Hello QN_citygirl! Welcome to the site. I must agree with you on the fact that websites like this are quite daunting initially – I can completely relate. I still haven't grown completely comfortable with the act of messaging and chatting with new people – so forgive me if this is at all drab and lengthy._

_Goodness, I just read what I wrote – and I wouldn't want to message myself in return. Let me start afresh…I loved your page – it was endearing, yet fascinating, and I found myself relating to much of what you've said – and who could possibly say no to Cedar Point (even though I completely detest Roller Coasters, I love a good water ride)._

_But perhaps … you wouldn't mind starting a discourse? I'd love to possibly get to know you further. Weirdness of online dating aside_

_Perhaps we can talk about our love for apple cider and fall leaves_

_Sincerely,_

_BroadwayStar_

Quinn smiles to herself as she finishes reading this last message. It's long and entirely too wordy and lengthy for any appeal. But there's something basely endearing about it – about the way the words are strung together and actually meant. Quinn can't help but find herself hitting the reply button almost immediately – something foreign is compelling her – it must be.

**In Reply To:** _BroadwayStar_

**From:** _QN_Citygirl at 11:08am_

_Hello BroadwayStar it's nice to meet you_

_I completely understand where you're coming from – these sorts of things are a little weird aren't they? But I'm glad you messaged me, and I would love to continue our conversation about our shared love for Apple Cider – who knew I'd find another enthusiast?_

_Until next time,_

_QN_Citygirl_

After reading over her words numerous times, Quinn finally feels like this is something normal too send. Not to indifferent, but not overly excited about the prospect of meeting someone new – it takes her another ten minutes to finally press send, and as she does she has the image of Rachel Berry imprinted on her mind. She had been thinking about the brunette too much for comfort lately – and like many other things in her life – she took the mental invasion as of late with a grain of salt. For now – it is time for a shower – she has too many errands to count today.

Rachel Berry finds herself perusing through the Farmers Market when she hears the all to familiar beeping of her cell phone in her pocket signaling a new message. When she retrieves the device she can't stop her eyebrows from rising up in surprise, shock, and giddiness? She returns the organic apples that she was once scanning, and focuses solely on her screen where it reads brightly:

**CupidandAphrodite**

**NEW MESSAGE FROM** _QN_Citygirl_

The brunette quickly unlocks her screen and opens the app she not so regrettably – now at least – put on her phone this morning. She never intended for her message to bear fruit so quickly if at all – and now, she can't help but feel embarrassed by the beating of her heart, and the quickening pace of her fingertips as she struggles to find the inbox – and there it is – the message. She finds herself smiling as if this singular message has the possibility of brightening her entire morning – and really, it has.

She responds at a rapid pace – no longer self – doubting but encouraged by this mysterious woman on the other end of the conversation.

It takes her a few moments to send – after spell checking and whatnot. And once she's finished she breathes a sigh of relief – because, really it was that hard. And once she's re-pocketed her phone and finally purchases those apples and apricots she's been eyeing since arriving at the farmer's market – she makes her way leisurely to the small coffee shop on the corner two blocks down. She has to call her agent about a new script she's just received – however a talk with said agent is best done once she's had food and caffeine forced into her system.

She walks in and orders quickly. A hazelnut latte with soy milk and a side of vegan Madelines. She finds a small dark corner to the back of the coffee shop and sets up – her coffee propped in hand, as she finally takes a moment to wind down – and somehow – her mind doesn't agree. As she's bombarded with contrived images and ideas of the mysterious blonde who has invaded her online life as of late. She's so wrapped up in her musings that she fails to notice the body that runs into her table accidentally. When she looks up to apologize and smile she's completely thrown aback.

" _Quinn_ " she breathes – and suddenly blonde hair and hazel eyes seem all too familiar – and she has no clue as to why.

Quinn Fabray has so many errands to run on this Sunday afternoon – that there couldn't possibly be any time in the day for all of it. And so after her shower, she decides that it may be best for her to get a running start with a piping hot cup of coffee from her favorite coffee place down the block. She carries her phone in her pocket, her headphones plugged in, and a familiar tune blaring through her ear canals as she makes her way inside. She orders quickly – a raspberry mocha with an extra pump of raspberry and an extra shot of espresso. No food for her however, she's brought a banana from home for good measure.

So quick are her movements that when she finally does find a table to sit down at. She stumbles over her feet slightly and runs a hip into the adjacent table accidentally. Her bag falls off of her shoulder, and she barely catches her coffee in hand before she recovers from the upright stumble. And just when she glances down to apologize to whoever it is whose table she's invaded – words seem to completely fail her, because sitting right there, not yet even looking up yet is Rachel Berry. The Rachel Berry.

" _Quinn_ "

She hears her whisper once she finally looks up and realization dawns on her tan face. Goodness gracious the years have been good to the brunette Quinn thinks as she stares back at her classmate, friend?, and enemy of old. It's a wonderful thing that times have no doubt changed in the 3-4 years since graduating from McKinley. Quinn at least likes to think that somehow she's become a better person. Think being the critical word.

"Rachel? W-What are you doing here?"

It is the best she can come up with amidst her shock, and she's still standing awkwardly in front of the girl. She decides to sit hastily at the adjacent table – the one she was headed for in the first place. And she resettles her eyes on the small girl next to her. She watches as Rachel's mouth moves from the shocked "o" expression to one of nonchalance as she shrugs her small shoulders.

"I live in New York Quinn…really the surprise here is you. What are you doing here?"

Quinn smiles - because Rachel Berry hasn't seemed to change one bit. And she somehow realizes that she missed the diva – no matter how overzealous, loud, and wordy she may have been – Quinn can't help but feel as though she's found something that she's been looking for for ages.

"I live here. Well, for three months. Taking a year off in between grad school and all that jazz – New York seemed like just the place."

"I'm…happy for you Quinn."

And something about that stuns Quinn in her shoes, mid sip of her coffee – because there is sincerity there that she never expected. She can tell – she can feel the honest to goodness sincerity rolling off of Rachel's tongue like a wave, and it soothes her. She feels just a little bit more at peace – knowing that Rachel has grown to become a beautiful woman – untainted by the unfairness and triviality of high school – much of it Quinn's very own fault, much to her chagrin.

She smiles and looks up into far away brown eyes.

"It's good to see you Rachel."

And now Rachel is _blushing_? She honestly doesn't know why, but it warms her on this albeit chilly October day.

"Do – I…do you care to join me…for coffee, or lunch. Or – I'm sorry. I don't –"

Quinn looks down at their coffee cups and smiles politely. She is moments away from screaming out a clear "YES!" .. and it almost escapes her rosy lips before she reigns it in because she doesn't have the time. And now she remembers – she is on a time schedule, with errands and errands to run – and she is ultimately behind. Here in this café talking to Rachel Berry. She doesn't want this weird chance encounter to end, and she doesn't know why – but fate seems to have different plans for the two of them.

"Rachel. I can't – I'm sorry, I have a lot to do today, and I was actually meaning to walk in and out quickly before we ran into each other. I wish I could stay…"

And she's so honest right now it bristles the hairs on the back of her neck. Because, god does she wish she could stay here in this corner of the coffee shop, cradling a warm cup of coffee alongside her long lost frenemy Rachel Berry. If only wishes weren't just imaginings on faraway stars.

"Oh, how presumptuous of me – of course you already have plans…I -"

"Rachel?"

The brunette stops her moment of rambling and self-doubt to look up at the blonde, who is now standing once again collecting her belongings. Quinn is smiling down at her warmly and it calms her – she wishes that the blonde had looked at her like this during high school – maybe things between them could have been different.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"How about a rain check?"


	2. The Powers That Be

The brunette nods with wide eyes as Quinn removes the cardboard cup sling from her coffee and retrieves a pen from her bag. Bringing it the paper and looping her wrist in wonderful flicks to scrawl out her 10-digit cell phone number.

Quinn hands the note over, finally adjusting her scarf as she sends one last look back down at Rachel, smiling warmly as she gives the brunette a small wave.

"Bye."

She hears Rachel whisper softly as she stares transfixed at the cardboard piece of paper in her small hands – Quinn meets her eyes one final time before quickly making her way out of the coffee shop – the tension in her body finally ebbing now that she's stepped back out onto the bustling street. And now – she really can't get the image of Rachel Berry out of her mind's eye – something about the confidence the brunette exuded – never mind the fact that she's simply stunning – not that she never was – but Quinn can fully appreciate it now.

Her thoughts waver between this new Rachel Berry and her online friend? Pen-pal? - And later in the day – when she finally makes it home after grocery shopping, and rent paying, and grad school research – she finally sits at her couch and checks her computer. Curiously glancing at the inbox page of her **CupidandAphrodite** account as she peruses. And to her good grace – there is a new message, from BroadwayStar no less. It's been sitting here unread for close to seven hours now, but the anticipation is no less intense as Quinn opens the page.

**In Reply To:** _QN_Citygirl_

**From:** _BroadwayStar_ **at 11:32am**

_You've messaged me back_

_I can't tell you how excited and happy that makes me. I was only half serious about us comparing our love for apple cider, in truth – I think I'd much rather learn more about you if that's okay?_

_I'll start – firstly, I am a very verbose person, which I guess you can discern from my messaging prose. Secondly, I love New York City, I'm also originally form the Midwest, but something about the Big Apple compelles me. I don't think I could ever leave!_

_And thirdly, I love to sing – and it makes me so happy to hear that you do as well. What can I say – high school glee club alum and all_

_Sincerely,_

_BroadwayStar_

Quinn smiles at her computer screen – and something about this mysterious internet messaging pal strikes her – there is a comfortableness about their prose, and Quinn can't help but feel light on her feet after finding a new message from her – whoever her really is. And it's all incredibly weird – but every time she thinks it through, _BroadwayStar_ reminds her uncannily of Rachel Berry. It's not a truth she knows – but it adds to her ease of comfort. She smiles as she types out a well thought out and urgent response – sorry to have kept the mystery girl waiting for so long.

**In Reply To:** _BroadwayStar_

**From:** _QN_Citygirl_ **at 6:15pm**

_I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting_

_Busy day and all. Speaking of which, how was your day? Good I hope. Drink any amazing New York City apple cider?_

_I'm glad that you enjoy messaging me as much as I've certainly enjoyed messaging you, and speaking of apple cider – I have to agree – I think I'd much rather be learning about you – as you so eloquently put it_

_I love your little anecdotes to things – is it odd if I say that you remind me of someone? It's definitely a compliment – as she was destined for great things – but it's almost uncanny. And while I'm at it … here's a short list about myself._

_I like dogs_

_I'm a quiet person – people used to mistake it for indifference or arrogance – some still do. But I want you to know first hand, that it has no relation to that whatsoever – I'm just kind of shy._

_I've never been in a relationship with a woman before – I think this is important to say, I want to be honest in that respect. Yes, I am gay…but I just sort of figured that out in the last year and a half – much less acted on it. This is like a stepping stone for me – to integrate myself into the community. Willing to help?_

_And If I haven't scared you off already … I like talking to you, you've made my day that much more interesting_

_QN_Citygirl_

Somewhere blocks away Rachel Berry sits at her computer screen. She has three tabs open on her browser. One is her Gmail account, the other being her management contact services…and the last being her **CupidandAphrodite** account. She's been anxiously awaiting a reply from the mysterious _QN_Citygirl_ and she'd never admit it – but she's nervous, and butterflies have bombarded her stomach.

It hasn't helped that she ran into Quinn Fabray today. Quinn Fabray – yes, that one. It was short, and unexpected, and it still makes her anxious as she glances down at the number scrawled in beautiful loopy handwriting that is sitting adjacent to her mouse pad. She scans it every couple of minutes – her brown eyes flickering between the computer screen and the loopy digits.

She wonders why she feels so unraveled. Quinn Fabray had never been nice per se. Rachel of course, was taken aback at her sudden appearance at the coffee shop, in New York no less – but she wasn't anxious because of their lack of friendship in the past. She was anxious – because…well – there was something about the blonde. Something…she couldn't quite put her finger on. But she was mesmerizing, and stunning, and Rachel Berry had been transfixed.

And so, her nerves are for lack of a better word shot. And all she needs is a little bit of gratification. Perhaps a slight validation from her online pen-pal – because her heart is fluttering much too fast for her health, and she isn't even 22 yet.

So it is with great relief, and a deep sigh amid the butterflies that Rachel jumps at the ping of her monitor. Opening the last tab she sees a small script bubble illuminate at the forefront of her screen – it is a message from _QN_Citygirl_ , she beams. Her fingers flying over the keys of her MacBook – ushering out a response.

Quinn is in the kitchen cooking herself a small dinner when she hears the ping from her computer screen. Intrigued she abandons the carrots that she's chopping and wipes her hands on a dishtowel before making her way back over to the living room where her laptop resides.

She grins at once – the script bubble illuminating her soft features in the evening light as she sees that BroadwayStar has messaged her back…and is…online. The blonde's shoulders tense as the realization dawns on her almost immediately.

We are online at the same time. She thinks – and she hurriedly sits so that she can read the message that she has been waiting on for the last twenty minutes.

**In Reply To:** _QN_Citygirl_

**From:** _BroadwayStar_ **at 6:47pm**

_Don't worry – far scarier things have attracted my interest_

_And you mustn't worry, because I find your musings far from scary. Would it be all right if I told you that find it all entirely endearing, and cute?_

_And…it's funny that you say that I remind you of someone, because lately I've been feeling the exact same way. It's almost like Déjà vu isn't it? But don't fret – the person that you've reminded me of is nothing less than extraordinary, even if she fails to realize that fact._

_Anyway – I love your honesty. And let me be honest in return. I like men, I like women. But does that really matter? - I think I'm starting to like you QN_Citygirl, and that's all that matters in the end isn't it?_

_I really do enjoy talking to you – you aren't the only one whose day has been made – I hope we talk again soon! – I think I'm starting to find myself missing your cyber company._

_Sincerely,_

_BroadwayStar_

Quinn smiles and blushes despite herself. She's so wrapped up in BroadwayStar that she forgets that she was in the middle of preparing dinner. She decides quickly, that this is far more worthy of her time. Her nimble fingers hover over the reply button, but before she clicks she remembers that they…are both online. Hovering over BroadwayStar's name, she sees the green flicker of availability, and the small button for instant messaging. Her heart beats faster against her chest – carpe diem and all of that crap, right? She has little time to think before she opens up the small IM box at the corner and types a tentative salutation.

 **QN_Citygirl** – 6:52pm

_Hi there I saw that you were online. I thought this would be more convenient, no? Is that okay?_

**QN_Citygirl** – 6:54pm

_…_

Rachel stares wonderingly at her computer screen. This occurrence had never crossed her mind – she had completely forgotten about the instant messaging feature on this website. And now – with _QN_Citygirl_ 's name blinking at her against the brightness of the screen, she feels her knees weaken even though she is sitting down. Why the butterflies are fluttering so feverishly she can't care to know – she simply swallows as she types out a shaking response in real time – her heart beating against her small chest all the while.

 **BroadwayStar** – 6:55pm

_Wow…I completely failed to remember that this site had an IM feature_

_But I'm happier for it_

**BroadwayStar** – 6: 55pm

_Hello_

Quinn finally takes a much-needed breath once she sees the response pop up in her browser – her smile widens and her cheeks flush as her fingers work out the typing.

 **QN_Citygirl** – 6:56

_You're here_

_That makes me really happy._

_How was your day?_

**BroadwayStar** – 6:57

_It was wonderful. I did some small shopping at a local market. And had coffee with… a friend. At least I think she's a friend._

**QN_Citygirl** – 6:59

_I'm glad you had a good day._

_And may ask what you mean by friend?_

_You seem kind of apprehensive at the use of the word._

**BroadwayStar** – 7:00pm

_No, it isn't negative._

_Just someone who I knew a long time ago. I think we might have the chance to be friends now though._

_Good feeling that's all._

**QN_Citygirl** – 7:01pm

_Is it too forward of me, if I tell you that I want to be your friend?_

_Not now, of course, it's kind of soon._

_But...in the future?_

**BroadwayStar** – 7:02pm

_No, not at all_

_I think I'd very much like that._

**QN_Citygirl** – 7:03pm

_And now I'm smiling like a simpleton._

_Look what you've reduced me to!_

**BroadwayStar** – 7:04pm

_You aught to know I take pride in my cheerfulness._

_Especially where pretty girls are concerned._

**QN_Citygirl** – 7:04pm

_You have no idea whether or not I'm pretty._

_For all you know I could be the ugliest wench on the planet._

**BroadwayStar** – 7:05pm

_Faith is a powerful thing, don't you think?_

_Somehow – I know that you're simplifying your physical beauty._

_Don't ask me how, just intuition I'd imagine._

**BroadwayStar** – 7:05pm

_…but know that if we are meant to be friends. You're looks serve_

_no purpose in the matter. Because looks are gone, they leave us with time._

_Looks are superficial and unapologetic. They are temporary, and good, and of surface value._

**BroadwayStar** – 7:06pm

_…but what's underneath all of that veneer. That's what I strive for. Do you have that?_

**QN_Citygirl** – 7:09pm

_There was a time where…no I did not._

_I like to believe that I've come a long way since then._

_I've apologized for my past – I'm living life for my future now._

**BroadwayStar** – 7:10pm

_That is very respectable Citygirl. Is it all right if I shorten your moniker?_

**QN_Citygirl** – 7:11pm

_At least someone thinks so. I'm trying. And to answer your question.._

_Sure, Citygirl works. It's still a little long though, no?_

_How about Q?_

Rachel's entire body freezes for all of thirty seconds as she sees the small letter grace the brightness of her MacBook screen. Again, the perpetual image of Quinn Fabray comes back to the forefront of her mind, and it's as if she can't shake it. What is it that keeps her mind backpedaling to the blonde? She can't begin to understand, but it does not stop her subconscious from falling to the small cardboard coffee slip that still rests against her mouse pad. The numbers are big and loopy – but they hold a discreetness that is entirely Quinn.

Rachel sighs, as she floats back to the conversation at hand. The smile fades from her lips as she realizes just how tired she is now that the day is coming to an end.

 **BroadwayStar** – 7:13pm

_Q sounds perfect._

_I've gotta go Q, dinner awaits._

_Can we chat later? I think I'll miss you if we don't._

**QN_Citygirl** – 7:15pm

_You've read my mind. Dinner calls._

_And it's about time I get my head out of the clouds_

_Talk to you later charmer._

**BroadwayStar** – 7:15pm

_Until next time._

**_QN_Citygirl_ Has Logged Out of CupidandAphrodite**

**_BroadwayStar_ Has Logged Out of CupidandAphrodite**

Rachel cradles her chin in her hand as she expels the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in. All she can seem to think about now is Quinn – and running in to her today at the coffee shop. The blonde has sanctioned her mind at a time when it belonged to someone else. She feels bad for quitting out early on _QN_Citygirl_ tonight, but there's something amiss at the fact that she can no longer say that she's invested. Once the mystery girl had admonished that she wishes to be called Q – it was all over.

And now – Rachel stares intently at the calling card – she cradles it between her small fingers, and the butterflies come back. This is wrong…she thinks. But before she can stop herself her fingers are fumbling blindly at her keypad on her phone, and it's ringing on the other line.

* * *

Quinn sighs as she spoons a small forkful of salad into her mouth as she closes out of her browser. She can't shake the feeling that BroadwayStar reminds her of Rachel Berry – there is something so familiar there it's uncanny. But there's no way – absolutely no way. Because Rachel Berry would never put a profile up on an online dating site – that fate was reserved for lonelies and simpletons – like Quinn.

She sighs again – this time falling onto the truth that she is falling for a pen-pal. Someone that she has no idea if she'll even meet. And if they were to meet? Would they even like each other then? It was all turning to mush in her brain, and the distant vibrating of her phone from the kitchen is a welcome reprieve. She doesn't recognize the number, but she answers on a whim – hoping that it isn't a telemarketer or a bill collector.

"Hello, is Quinn Fabray available?"

"This is she, may I ask who's calling?"

There is a pregnant pause on the other end of the line, and Quinn has the right mind to hang up – the only thing keeping her hanging on, is the small voice that rang out when she answered the phone. It was warm, and bright – and nervous no doubt – but the familiarity of it was soothing and calming – and Quinn wanted to hear more of it. She needed to hear more of it.

"Is anyone there?"

"Y-Yes. Um, Hi Quinn. It's Rachel. Rachel Berry?"

The fluttering in her abdomen and chest starts again – the butterflies are oddly persistent it seems.

"Oh! Hi…sorry, I didn't have your number so I wasn't sure who was calling…"

"No – no, it's no problem Quinn – I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I can call back some other time…"

"Wait! Wait…I'm not – you aren't bothering me…did you need something Rachel?"

"Well – I've been thinking about your offer from earlier today – at the coffee shop?"

"Yea, what about it?"

Rachel's breath catches in her throat. And her hands tremble as she grips her cellphone to her ear. Her breath is warm and tremulous against the speaker – and she can't help the fact that she's nervous beyond belief. What is it about Quinn Fabray that does this to her? She can't fathom an answer – and apparently neither can Quinn.

The blonde is in an equal state of flux and apprehension. Her salad is left forgotten on the table as she leans into her phone – waiting on an intake of breath for whatever it is that Rachel needs to tell her. When did the butterflies become so raucous and unyielding – she can barely hear over their fluttering.

"I'd like to make good on that rain check."

Quinn sighs into the phone – her smile taking residence over her face. Her lips curled up in relief and hope.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Rachel beams into her receiver. Her laptop all but forgotten as she relishes in the moment – her heart's beating at a rapid pace – but it's wanted, and it's called for, and it stills the butterflies beating within. What is it about Quinn Fabray? – She needs to know.

"It's been four years… but I can't help but think our friendship is long overdue, don't you agree Quinn?"

The blonde chuckles lightly through the receiver, letting her shoulders relax into the couch atop which she rests, as she rubs lazily over her eyes.

"What makes you think it'll work this time, Rachel?"

There is no air of malcontent to Quinn's words – they are an honest question. And if Rachel knows any better – there are fragments of hope laced to their ends. The brunette smiles as she hunches back into her chair – her head light. Her words come out as if floating on a wayward wind.

" _Faith is a powerful thing, don't you think?_ "


	3. Cupid's Gilded Arrow

 

Quinn halts.

Her body legitimately freezes as she feels the words float and swing around her eardrums. She shakes her head – letting her hair rustle her senses awake – and she clutches her chest as she feels the beat of her heart quicken beneath her fingertips.

It's as if the world has slowed down – and she can do nothing to stop the spinning.

"What did you say?"

Her words are calculated. Foreign even. And she licks her lips – as her mouth has suddenly gone much too dry. The seat she has taken is not enough. She cradles her head in her free hand, and waits silently for the response that she knows is coming.

"I said…faith is a powerful thing…Quinn, is everything all right?"

"No…it's…nothing."

Rachel frowns on her end of the line. Something big has just disrupted their discourse, and the brunette wavers between anticipation and uncertainty.

"Quinn?"

The blonde clears her throat – effectively clearing her head – and she doesn't think before she says her next words. Whatever it is now that is propelling her mobility of speech, has unfortunately not consulted with her brain. Because – how coincidental could it be for someone to hear the same thing twice within fifteen minutes of each other. Sure, when she says it out loud it seems a tad more plausible – but you aren't sitting where she's sitting. Your fingers haven't been typing meticulously and anticipatingly with an online friend? Pen-pal? Potential lover? Only to find…that…it's actually…it couldn't be…Rachel Berry?

Is _BroadwayStar_ Rachel Berry?

Quinn is completely detached as her brain hums to life with the possibilities of her possible predicament – while her lips move effortlessly and with calculated ease.

"I'm here. Sorry – I just got distracted by something on the news – traffic or something…"

Rachel bites her lip through the phone – her eyebrows creasing, because although she can't see the blonde – something in her tone isn't…right.

"Oh, okay. Well – I've got to get back to dinner, but are we still on for that rain check?"

Quinn bites her lip as her brain re-calculates. Rachel was eating dinner…wasn't that exactly what BroadwayStar had signed off to do in the first place?

The puzzle pieces are aligning themselves at a rapidly moving pace as Quinn's lip angles up in a smirk as she crosses her arms over her chest – whatever confidence she never thought she possessed infusing her muscles as she speaks.

"Of course Rachel. Anytime, I love a good rain check."

Rachel laughs lightly through the receiver – suddenly hyper aware of just how much Quinn reminds her of someone. Although, she can't exactly pinpoint it – and it's as infuriating how aloof she seems.

"I was thinking, Tuesday? It's a few days from now, and –"

"Tuesday sounds fantastic."

"Oh, wonderful. I can't wait. I assume we'll keep in touch regarding the place and time? I don't want to keep you waiting any longer than I already have."

"Sounds perfect."

"Alright, goodbye Quinn. See you soon."

"See you later alligator."

Quinn cringes as she presses "end" on her cell phone – because she's utterly embarrassed by the fact that she just said that. Who says that? Doofuses and idiots that's who … and Quinn Fabray apparently – who is rather confused at the moment by the coincidental occurrences that have just taken place in her life.

Her mind is on repeat as she re-opens her laptop and her Internet browser. Staring first at her inbox messages and then to her phone where she's typed in "Rachel" as a new contact. And she has no proof – but it fits. It fits so spectacularly well that it can't possibly be true. And if it were?

One would think that Quinn Fabray might panic at the thought of secretly and unknowingly cyber-wooing the infamous Rachel Berry. But for some odd reason – Quinn can't help but find herself so unabashedly pleased. The butterflies have not ebbed but quadrupled their efforts, and the blonde's hands have grown clammy – because just maybe – BroadwayStar has a face. A gorgeous, stunning one at that.

Quinn stares intently at her inbox on **CupidandAphrodite** – she left clicks on _BroadwayStar_ 'sname and she realizes that she's never actually seen the "mystery" girl's account. It baffles her that the thought had never crossed her mind until now. As the page loads she finds herself grinning as she sees paragraph…after paragraph, after paragraph simply in the About Me section. There are five more sections to go, all of equal or greater length. Well – if this isn't Rachel Berry.

"I'll be damned." She mutters her elongated thought aloud as her hazel eyes peruse the illuminated page.

**About Me:**

_Hello interested cyber potential. I suppose this is the element of my profile where I bombard you with information about my physical and mental character, so that you may in short decide whether or not I am of specific interest to your possible dating future. Alas, I will not waste precious space, and a constraining 1000 word character limit on simple physicalities that can be seen in my sidebar panel if one cared to look close enough. Instead, interested hopefuls – I will be using this space to discuss the colossal aspirations I have for the stage, and my future goals – which are of a visionary genius that is not often matched and/or rivaled._

_Firstly, Barbra Streisand is a goddess of unparalleled talent and vision. If I weren't of the Jewish faith, and worshipping living objects and/or mortals wasn't so eternally looked down upon, I can assure you – she would be my religion. Furthermore…_

"Oh my God." Quinn mutters aloud as her mouth hangs open. This is so blatantly Rachel Berry there is no denying it – unless the brunette has a fraternal twin roaming around the city somewhere with the exact and I mean exact ideal for non -colloquialisms and Broadway. The blonde can't help but laugh at the absurdness of it all. It is odd, and unlikely and strange – but Quinn can't stop the elation – she feels lighter than ever before because it's Rachel Berry.

How strange.

After another hour of looking over Rachel's admittedly long (but also admittedly adorable) profile page Quinn comes to a decision. Should she inquire Rachel on the matter and out herself? Will she ruin everything by revealing her true cyber self? Would the brunette still want to continue their dialogue? Would Rachel like this new Quinn? Does Quinn even deserve this new Rachel?

The questions are like a stress inducer on her beating heart, and she decides that she needs a good nights rest if she ever wants to regain her sanity.

* * *

Rachel's phone buzzes against the pillow beneath her head. She's been laying in this position, back against the mattress, head cradled atop one open palm, other hand lying softly against her abdomen – her mind wandering – for almost two hours now. The glass of water she meticulously prepares herself before bed left untouched. She should be asleep – she has a meeting with her talent agency in the morning. But her brain is stuck on repeat. Quinn popping in and out over and over again.

Images of the blonde from high school, in her Cheerios uniform – the blonde accepting her diploma at graduation– piercing hazel eyes meeting her own after their senior year victory at Sectionals – her hands as they tremble with apt firmness as she scrawls out a 10 digit number on a flimsy piece of cardboard.

It's as if Quinn Fabray is the broken record stuck on repeat. And Rachel Berry has no idea as to why. Of course Quinn is gorgeous – the blonde always has been – she's even more so now that she's grown into herself, her stride is more confident, her shoulders not quite so tense, and her new shorter hair is …fitting.

However, there is something riveting about the blonde. Rachel has an uncalled for desire to know more about her – to see her more often – to truly understand her. Perhaps this new outlook has something to do with her recent developments with _QN_Citygirl_. The mystery chatter is easy with words, and charming over the computer – she is confident and level headed, and Rachel is falling for her. But – that's the problem.

Rachel bites her lip and sighs as she closes her eyes. The root of her troubles lies simply in the fact that she's finally understood it. _QN_Citygirl_ reminds her of a Quinn that she's always wanted to understand – the appeal is great, and therefore so is the need for validation and the possibility of more than friendship. _QN_Citygirl_ is simply a means to an end – she's a cute girl online who reminds her of a real girl she wishes she once knew. And there in lies the dilemma – she wants to know Quinn Fabray, really know her; and if she can't possibly have her, **CupidandAphrodite** is simply a means to an end.

It's cruel and it's settling – but there can never be more with the blonde, not in high school, not after graduation, and not now. Hopeless romantics and unrequited affairs will be the end of her. Rachel sighs as she goes to sleep – not hearing the faint buzzing of her phone in the wee hours of the night – texts from an equally weary, and wide-eyed blonde. It seems as though the inability to sleep is rather catching.

**SMS MSG Sent To: Rachel (646)9924887 at 3:12am**

_I'm sorry…are you up? I can't sleep. No friends in the city yet really. Just wanted someone to talk to.._

_Quinn_

It isn't until the second buzz, half an hour later that Rachel does hear her phone's vibrations beneath her pillow. It's late, and she wonders who one earth could be trying to contact her at this hour of the morning as she reluctantly reaches blindly for the offending device – with the intent on silencing it, for the time being at least. It is with sleepy shock that she sees the two missed text messages – the second having come mere minutes ago.

**SMS MSG Sent To: Rachel at 3:46am**

_Sorry I've bothered you – you don't have to text me back. Just can't fall asleep. Talk to you later._

_Quinn_

Rachel rubs her eyes and can't help the smile that works at her lips – because although her feelings are complicated and divided – her heart still beats faster whenever Quinn's name is mentioned nowadays, and she can't help it – she sincerely wishes that she could.

**SMS MSG To: Quinn Fabray at 3:39am**

_What are you doing up, night owl? I was sleeping, but I'm awake now. I know we haven't reconnected much – but I understand, I've been tossing and turning all night – a lot on your mind?_

**SMS MSG To: Rachel at 3:40am**

_I guess you could say that. I've just had a lot to think about these last few days – I think I'm working my brain into overdrive ;)_

_Btw, sorry I was so flustered on the phone & the coffee shop. I'm usually much more eloquent I hope._

**SMS MSG To: Quinn Fabray at 3:41am**

_Don't worry Quinn, I remember you in high school. Crushing beauty – Salutatorian. Loss of eloquence is rather more adorable on you than you'd realize. At least you aren't scowling at someone. ;)_

**SMS MSG To: Rachel at 3:42am**

_Hey! I resent that message… except for the part where you say I'm adorable? Hm, this is weird Berry, us talking like civilized adults._

**SMS MSG To: Quinn Fabray at 3:42am**

_:D Muahahahaha, and yet you continue to text me despite said resentment. And, I am flummoxed by all of this. I never expected us to be friends, although I can say now that it was always a pipe dream of mine…second chances abound._

**SMS MSG To: Rachel at 3:43am**

_I'm sorry…still stuck on you saying I'm adorable…_

Shit. Rachel blinks – she didn't mean it the way it was written. However text messaging has a natural affinity for context misconceptions. And now that Rachel is being confronted by her Freudian blunder she can't stop herself from hitting her forehead in mortification.

Quinn is biting her cheek as she sits up against the headboard of her bed, her legs crossed beneath her in Indian-Style as she reads over her conversation with Rachel Berry. Of course the blonde had an idea that Rachel wasn't being 100% serious with her message, but the blonde couldn't help but call her out on her inadvertent flirting. Quinn smiles as she waits for a reply - now knowing for almost certain that her online pen pal is also Rachel Berry has somewhat exponentially solidified her confidence apparently.

**SMS MSG To: Quinn Fabray at 3:46am**

_Well, I did always say you were the prettiest girl I ever met Quinn. It was a truthful statement then and now. As far as adorableness goes – perhaps I was jumping the gun, because I've yet to meet an adorable former HBIC. Do they even exist? :D_

Quinn smiles down at her large screen. Nice Save. She thinks as she taps out a quick witted response.

**SMS MSG To: Rachel at 3:47am**

_You'd be surprised…I've had my fair share of adorable moments. I suppose you'd have to find out for yourself though Berry. Speaking of, I'm open tomorrow for lunch, let me know if you're free…? Pleaseee?_

**SMS MSG To: Quinn Fabray 3:48am**

_I can free up some space I think… how does 2:30 sound? And now I'm quite intrigued by this so-called tamer HBIC than I once remembered, will I like her? I liked what I saw today, you were… much different than I could have ever anticipated._

**SMS MSG To: Rachel 3:50pm**

_I don't know – I hope so. And different isn't always a bad thing. I like different ;)_

_It's getting late, I think I've kept you up past protocol. Thanks for listening._

_Good night, talk to you later charmer._

_Quinn_

Rachel suddenly sits bolt upright in her sheets, her t-shirt clinging loosely to her suddenly tensed muscles as she stares slack- jawed at Quinn's farewell message. In an act of sudden frenzy she leaps across the mattress and fetches her MacBook, opening her browser and scanning through her conversations with the mysterious _QN_Citygirl_ – gasping when she finds what she's been looking for.

" _You've read my mind. Dinner awaits._

_And it's about time I get my head out of the clouds_

_Talk to you later charmer._ "

Her breath catches, and she lets out a gasp as she fumbles for her phone. It can't be she breathes out through her fingers as her eyes begin to well. And suddenly – Rachel Berry feels totally, and completely idiotic.

* * *

Quinn literally skips to her bathroom for a late shower. She can't describe the feelings of anxiety and elation bubbling up in her chest. She's nervous – she's sure that come lunchtime she will confront Rachel Berry/ _BroadwayStar_ (she thinks) and it will be like the world finally falling into place for her. She hums as she shampoos her hair, and she dances to her iHome as she gets dressed and blow-dried for her afternoon lunch. She texted Rachel this morning to meet at the coffee shop around the corner – and she never got a response. Hoping now as she packs her side satchel that the brunette actually arrives.

It takes Quinn fifteen minutes to walk down the block, order a small chai tea latte with soy milk and find a small table in the back. She pulls off her knitted scarf and fingerless gloves as she pockets her ear buds. She isn't insanely early, but she isn't late either, and she can't stop her fingers from thrumming with electricity as she taps them rhythmically against the wooden table.

It's 2:45, and now the blonde worries her lip between her teeth – because if she can remember correctly, Rachel Berry is almost never late for anything. She checks her phone every thirty seconds, each time she sinks back further and further into her chair, as the realizations begin to set in.

Rachel stands just outside of the coffee shop watching Quinn through the large over-paned windows. She sighs, and watches as her breath lingers and fogs up against the glass. Her fingers are cold in her pockets – she's been standing out here at least ten minutes longer than Quinn has been waiting. She is clammy and nervous, and angry - as she wages an internal war with herself about whether or not she should move inside and get this all over with. After a few more lengthy breaths her feet move without her, and before she can protest she is standing directly in front of Quinn's table – the blonde's hazel eyes tracking her movements curiously as they stare at one another.

It feels like she's been staring at me forever, Quinn thinks. She smiles awkwardly – Rachel doesn't smile back, she simply sits, and removes her gloves hastily as the blonde frowns down into her coffee.

"What's wrong? …is this a bad time, I can reschedule if –"

The brunette doesn't move or seem to make an effort to answer. Quinn is growing decidedly more anxious and confused by this sudden behavior. Everything seemed normal before while they were texting, what happened in the twelve hours since?

"Rachel? What's w –"

"Why did you lie to me?"

And now Quinn is taken aback. Anger at the accusation flares in her chest, but she is no longer that Quinn, and so instead she takes a steadying breath, and frowns deeply as she catches Rachel's large brown eyes across the table.

"I've never lied… at least since re-meeting here in New York. Why would you think that? What would I have lied about?"

"I have to give it to you Quinn, you're good - I had hoped however, that you'd changed…apparently not."

There are tears welling up in the brunette's eyes and Quinn has no idea why.

"I don't understand, I'm being completely honest here."

"Honest. That's a wonderful word don't you think? Apparently you're good friend _QN_Citygirl_ needs a lesson on it, because she's obviously lacking."

And now the blonde's jaw has dropped as she grips onto her coffee with a death grip. This isn't how this was supposed to go at all – Rachel wasn't supposed to be this upset – they were supposed to be happy. How did Rachel find out? How did this all go so horribly wrong?

"Was this some grand scheme to once again humiliate Rachel Berry? Use this information against me in the tabloids for a lousy paycheck? Because, that's unforgivable Quinn….unbearably so."

And before the blonde has the means to respond the brunette is up and out of her chair, and cutting across the shop through the main doors back out onto the bustling street. Quinn stares blankly down at the now empty seat – her cheast heaving, her eyes heavy and her cheeks flushed. Before she can think, she is also up and retreating her corner table. She runs outside and catches sight of Rachel a block away, in the process of crossing the street. Quinn runs – her breath billowing out before her in white puffs, her satchel grinding into her hip as she maneuvers blindly through people towards her target.

Rachel can hear her name faintly on the wind. As time passes it grows stronger on the chilling breeze like a firm caress, and she pauses – turning around simply to find the very person who she hates to be falling for, panting and cheeks rosy. Her lips parted on a breath as if she's finally caught up. Her eyes are bright, and wet in the daylight, and her hands must be cold hanging at her sides as she looks for whatever words she needs to say while Rachel just…waits.

"I'm sorry." She raps out, and Rachel laughs – It is broken and hollow.

"Is that all you stopped me for? I don't have time for your games Quinn –"

"Shut up and let me speak!"

The air crackles around them as cars honk in the distance.

"You never let me speak back there Rachel – so please…give me that."

"But you lied to me – you've been mani –"

"NO…I haven't. If you would listen….damn it Rachel. I'm a lesbian…I like women. I signed up for an account online to meet other women in the city – I've only been here for three months, I wanted friends! The last time I checked, that wasn't a crime."

"But you –"

"I'm not finished - _YOU_ messaged me. _YOU_ contacted me! It was anonymous, and I liked _BroadwayStar_ so much – I was beginning to at least. And I only just connected the dots last night after talking with you on the phone. I swear I had no idea…how could I have set that up? Tell me? Especially when you were the one who approached my profile in the first place? Why are you so mad?"

"I –I ..I didn't.."

"Exactly …you didn't know. I understand…neither did I. That's what I wanted to tell you today – that I'm _QN_Citygirl_ … But believe it or not Rachel – whether or not you're behind a computer screen as BroadwayStar, or standing in front of me just like this – I will always like you, and I want to try."

"How did this…how did you find out?"

Rachel is staring wide-eyed now. Her emotions have traversed all levels of the spectrum this morning and she is bone tired. And she's cold out here in the chilly weather. She catches glimpses of cabs and town cars honking at her and Quinn standing blindly in the intersection, but she zones it out – she doesn't think she cares so much right now. And then just when she takes a steadying breath to look up at the gorgeous blonde in front of her she is being pulled forward by small firm fingers – her hips being guided with purpose as she feels her jacket meet the soft body in front of her.

One hand moves to press firmly into her lower back while the other inches up to stroke her cheek. And just when she closes her eyes to the warmth of skin on skin, she feels the air between them crackle and disperse as soft lips come down and meet her own in a soft touch. It's like lightning, and she trembles – but before she can even trace the lips on hers with more fervent effort, they are gone. And when she opens her eyes Quinn is looking at her with an intense gaze.

And as quickly as the kiss ends – the blonde curves her lip into a cheeky smile just as a horn fires in the background.

" _'Faith is a powerful thing'_ , remember Berry?"

Rachel smiles in return as she lets her lips meet Quinn's again, and this time there is nothing chaste about it – as both girls lose themselves within the chilly October air – the pedestrians and cars providing the perfect nonexistent symphony to the soundtrack of their beating hearts.


	4. Aphrodite's Song

 

There are lightning bolts and fireworks and Rachel Berry swears that she sees stars. She pulls the blonde farther into her body, and the warmth is unforgettable as they kiss, intertwined in the chilly air. She can faintly hear catcalls and angry bystanders yelling for the two of them to get out of the middle of the street, but she can't seem to care – or possess the will to tear her lips away from Quinn's anyway – not that she would ever want to in the first place.

She hooks her cold hands into the pockets of Quinn's jacket as they remain embraced, smiling with a slight laugh as she wiggles her fingers in the fabric. Quinn finally opens her eyes as she feels the warm breaths rumbling softly against her lips and cheeks as they finally break their kiss – their noses touch as they stand together in the street.

" _BroadwayStar_ huh? I kind of like it."

Quinn manages softly – watching as her breath swirls in the space between their lips. She watches as Rachel blushes against the chilly cold before leaning up on her tip toes and placing a warm feather light kiss onto her waiting lips.

"I'd very much like to continue our discourse _QN_Citygirl_ , I'm still waiting on that apple cider."

"So you aren't mad at me for chasing you down the street like a madwoman and taking advantage of your lips just now? Because, even if you were I would never apologize."

Rachel smiles again as she begins to disentangle herself from Quinn's warm body, she quickly remedies the loss of contact by grasping the blonde's hand, intertwining their fingers skillfully and playing with her knuckles lightly.

"No…I'm actually rather embarrassed Quinn – I never gave you the opportunity to explain yourself. Furthermore, I jumped to conclusions without preamble or –"

"Rachel."

"—And it was so silly how angry I got, I'm appalled at my behavior –"

"Rachel."

"— I just hope that you can forgive me for my lapse in judgment –"

And before the brunette has the chance to continue her diatribe – Quinn is there, her hands laying firmly on Rachel's cheeks, and stroking the rosy flush beneath her fingertips as she reconnects their lips. The more Rachel talked the more distracted she became, and this was the only solution to remedy that situation – Quinn is quite content – she could stay here forever.

Quinn has no idea how much time has passed with them making out like this in the middle of the street but suddenly there is someone standing just to their shared side clearing his burly throat. Rachel detaches their lips first, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling in the daylight – Quinn gets lost in them, and the two women find themselves captivated in their shared gaze before the voice interrupts them yet again. Upon turning, Quinn blanches, and Rachel's eyes widen.

"Excuse me ladies – but I have to ask the both of you to evacuate your current location. You're blocking traffic – and there have been several complaints."

"Y-Yes Officer."

"Of course sir – We'll be leaving right away."

"I'll let you two off with a warning. But if the precinct gets another call about two women blocking the intersection again, I'm sure whoever attends to the call won't be so nice. You were blocking thru traffic for the better half of twenty minutes."

"Of course – again, we can't apologize enough.."

"Alright – you two have a good day now, and stay out of the middle of the street next time."

Quinn swears she can see the middle aged police officer smirk as he turns around and rounds back to his vehicle – Rachel is still in shock, and the two girls, hands interlaced quickly run off the street, and they don't stop as their legs carry them down the blocks. Their footfalls turn into laughter, and suddenly they find themselves pressed against a building laughing together – unable to stop and oblivious to the curious passersby who are too busy to immediately care.

Quinn captures Rachel's eyes in a glance and time stops as she grabs a hold of her hand again, turning them so she's pinning the brunette warmly against a brick wall. There are graffiti tags and drawings scrawled loosely and beautifully around Rachel's head, and the offset is wondrous as Quinn smiles down at the brunette – time slowing down to a crawl just for them apparently – as everything around them blurs into a fine, illuminated haze. You can still hear the light chuckles receding between them into the cold air as they catch their breaths.

"Quinn.."

Rachel whispers around a smile as a drop of water falls from the building ledge and hits the blonde on the forehead. Rachel watches as Quinn shakes her head of the offending rain water, her short blonde strands swaying together and against each other with every turn of her neck – she looks like a cute, shaggy dog – a cute shaggy, beautiful dog that Rachel wouldn't mind keeping forever.

"This building is dripping water on top of me…"

Quinn manages mostly to herself as Rachel laughs at her. The brunette pulls the blonde into her body further and whispers against her cheek as Quinn wipes another offending dewdrop from her skin.

" _Raindrops are falling on my head.._ "

Rachel singsong whispers as Quinn blows her an ill-spirited raspberry, sticking her tongue out comically before turning it into a smile. And the brunette is stunned into silence as she watches the movement – captivated by Quinn in her entirety. She watches the way the hazel in her smart eyes swirls with inflections of green and gray. And the way that her short hair sort of sticks up now around her ears after their escapade – but most of all she gets lost in the way that all of that warmth and joy that Quinn is exuding is directed solely, and uniquely for her.

"How about we grab lunch now?"

The blonde manages – and Rachel smiles up into those captive hazel eyes and nods fervently with traces of a smile as Quinn nods in acquiescence – grabbing Rachel's hand softly in one of her own and pulling the brunette softly off of the brick building wall. She keeps their fingers interlaced as she sneaks glances at Rachel as they make their way down the block – their actions slow and patient.

"So where to _QN_Citygirl_?"

"I know the perfect place."

And suddenly here they are - in the middle of Union Square – the market bustles around them as they catch glimpses of street performers and pedestrians. Rachel smiles – she knows her way around here very well, having lived in the city for around 4 years now. But she lets Quinn lead them through the throngs of people – ultimately ending up at a large section of greenmarket. Apple crates and fruit surround them, and suddenly Rachel is beaming as her bright eyes set directly on the hot steaming cups of apple cider being sold from the separate orchard tables. There are donuts too – and how Rachel never came upon this before she'll never know – but she is reminded of home. She rarely misses Lima, but here – hand in hand with Quinn Fabray drinking apple cider and eating warm fresh donuts (Quinn eating donuts – Rachel sticks to the apple cider)- she can't say that her heart isn't bursting from nostalgia and joy.

And just when things couldn't possibly get any better the blonde laces their fingers, bringing Rachel to a wonderful little café right off of union square. They sit outside at one of the café tables, and they smile at each other as they wait for their food. Rachel can't seem to keep her hands to herself as she finds herself constantly seeking out the blonde's touch – no matter how infinitesimal it may be. They eat in unison, and Rachel watches Quinn lick her lips after a forkful of pasta – she stares transfixed and doesn't even realize that she's completely stopped eating her own lunch in lieu of watching the blonde. Quinn notices and does it again – watching the brunette's eyes follow her mouth as she flicks her tongue across her bottom lip – reaching for sauce that she'd already retrieved. And now she laughs – snapping the brunette out of her reverie.

"Rach, you were drooling."

"I was not Quinn Fabray – I beg to diff –"

And Quinn laughs again before leaning forward and capturing the brunette's lips. She tastes like bread and apples, and there's a faint hint of cinnamon she thinks as their lips part and she uses that tongue to do more than simply tease. She can hear a faint whine bubble up from the back of Rachel's throat and she sighs, separating their lips to give the brunette a short peck for good measure as she leans back and re-focuses on her food. Rachel stares back at her open mouthed and dazed, and Quinn can't help but smirk.

"Quinn, you can't keep kissing me senseless when you're tired of my rambling – that isn't fair!"

Quinn smiles around a forkful of pasta and clears her throat – before replying.

"You're drooling again."

* * *

And when their afternoon finally comes to a close Rachel is sure that she never wants this to end. They've walked back the blocks that they had earlier traversed and they both blush as they pass the intersection where they had earlier been rooted and caught. Quinn laughs before brushing her hair quickly behind her ear and Rachel smiles down at their shared hands.

"I had a lot of fun today, Quinn."

It is an honest to goodness statement and there is so much more treading behind the words. But how can she possibly say that she never wants to leave? That she wants today to last forever because it is surely a moment in time that she'll never have the grace to forget.

"You made my day Rachel. I think this is the most fun I've ever had in a long, long time."

Rachel blushes under the blonde's gaze and taps her foot listlessly against the concrete. She wants to say so many things – she wants to stand here with Quinn for as long as she can – she wants to promise things that she has no way of guarantee-ing. All that she knows is that she fell for a girl online, a calm – cute, endearing Midwestern girl who had somehow found herself in New York City. And as she stares at Quinn Fabray she can't help but feel completely lost in their moment – because that girl turned out to be stunning, and charming, and breathtakingly perfect. And if this is what online dating does to a person, she advises everyone living a single loveless life to give it a shot – because the world needs more Quinn Fabray's in it.

"I um…Is it weird that I don't want to leave just yet?"

Quinn turns her eyes down to the wide brown ones and locks on to the timid gaze. – It seems as though Rachel Berry can somehow read her mind, because she's been purposefully stalling for the last five minutes – not quite ready to let go yet. She doesn't think she'll ever be ready to let go now that she's finally latched on. Who knew that the rambling, adorable, snarky brunette from **CupidanAphrodite** would turn out to be Rachel Berry – it was so perfect that every time Quinn thinks about it she loses her breath to a smile. She wishes that she could stay wrapped up in Rachel forever, and that life wasn't calling them in different directions at this very moment.

"You too huh?"

The brunette nods and they both laugh at their unwillingness to leave. Five minutes has turned into ten and Rachel has begun to sniffle from the cold. Quinn frowns and on a last minute thought retrieves her phone from her pocket. Rachel stares at the action curiously as Quinn taps out quick words beneath her fingers.

"What are you up to?

"Nothing, just texting someone…"

Rachel's brows furrow – something is weird, but she shakes her head and buries her cheek against the blonde's jacket, right against her warm shoulder – sighing as she watches her breath pool around their bodies in a mist. She shivers from a cool breeze and Quinn loops both of her arms around her body. And just when she gets comfortable her phone vibrates against her leg from inside of her pocket. She untangles her free hand and reaches for the device, checking her message curiously as she remains standing in the blonde's embrace.

It's a message from her **CupidandAphrodite** account, and Rachel sighs. She'll have to de-activate her account now that she and Quinn have connected – there'll be no need for it in her immediate future – but her curiosity is piqued and she scrolls over to her inbox on the app to find a new message waiting. And as she opens the inbox she smiles brilliantly into Quinn – reading through the cyber words, as her breath catches and her eyes shine in the daylight.

**From:** _QN_Citygirl_ **at 3:42pm**

_Hi BroadwayStar! We haven't talked all day – and I miss you. I thought it would be important for me to tell you that I think I'm falling for you – anyone would where you're concerned, because you're absolutely perfect._

_And although we have yet to meet – I just want you to know. That we'll always have this space – and I'll always be here to answer your call – in the few short days that we've begun talking, you've taken my breath away – and I only hope that you can somehow feel the same._

_You're perfect – and I want to continue this journey with you – whether it be here, or out there somewhere, roaming the streets of New York. And so…Until next time charmer._

_P.S. You're a star Rachel Berry – and you make me shine right along with you… and who knew just how powerful a thing faith could turn out to be? – I think we owe him a Thank You card at the very least don't you agree?_

_Your Q_

And as she ghosts over the last few words, she lets her fingers hold still on the screen, rooting the message to memory. And when she looks up – there are happy tears in her eyes because _QN_Citygirl_ has just said everything that neither one of them was able to say – all of the unspoken truths about falling in love – who knew that her pen-pal was so eloquent with words.

"You're a sneaky one Quinn Fabray."

Quinn hasn't spoken a word, but as she watches Rachel's heart swell under the hasty message that she sent on a faithful whim – she lets the butterflies take full reign of her heart. And as the two women finally lock eyes – there is a promise there for the attempt at a future – and Quinn beams.

"Only for you, charmer."

Rachel reaches up on her tip toes and their lips meet, the kiss is warm against the breeze, and it is light with just the smallest flecks of tongue – their cheeks are red from their shared blush, and Rachel's fingers find the nape of Quinn's neck – drawing patterns there as they sway. As time freezes around them yet again – Rachel can't help but feel like this is exactly where she was always meant to be. Huddled on a bustling New York City street, wrapped tightly in the arms of Quinn Fabray – holding on to something so magical and pure – that neither one of them could ever possibly let go. It's as if the world has stopped spinning just for them – a scene in a snow globe.

And as their kiss breaks – Quinn can't help herself as she tightens her grip on Rachel's waist – lifting her slight body up into the air, and twirling her around in circles as the brunette laughs and yelps into the chilly air. And in this moment – Quinn wouldn't rather be anywhere else than right here with her star – encapsulated in this memory forever – staring at a future that couldn't possibly afford more happiness.


End file.
